So close yet, so far
by ColeChan300
Summary: Naruto falls in love with Sasuke. But Sasuke is only using him. What happens when Naruto finds out? Can Sasuke save him in time and tell him how he really feels? yaoi.
1. Detention

**Sasuke is in love. But does he have enough time and courage to tell that certain someone how he feels?! YAOI **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. T.T**

**AN:** This is my first fanfic. So bare with me. . ;…Haha... This is a **Yaoi** fanfic. So if you don't like it, don't read it, Nuff said. I do take plot suggestions since I'm not positive where this plot is going currently…-.-;… So if anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me. If ya wanna beta for me, again you can message me. Oh and…Constructive Criticism helps!! Humm I think that's about it…

**Rated:** M. For future themes and cussing.

So close, yet so far.

Chapter 1: Detention

-----------------------------------Naruto's POV-----------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! I jumped, startled out my dream and rolled over to hit the green button on my alarm clock labeled 'snooze'. 7:19am the red numbers stared at me. I laid in bed for a minute not wanting to go to school, and feeling totally drained, like I hadn't went to sleep or I had just gotten done training or something… And thats when it sunk in…

_SHIT! IM GOING TO BE LATE! Sasuke is supposed to give me a ride to school today! Damn it! I've got to hurry! _

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet.

_What to wear?... I need to do laundry…_

I sighed at the thought.

_Here we go… _

I grabbed my favorite pair of Tripp pants with orange seams and silver chains that crisscross in the back; a long sleeve black fishnet undershirt shirt and my favorite black shirt with orange writing that says "I'm Not Trying To Be Difficult… It Just Comes Naturally." I put them on, throwing my orange PJ's into the laundry pile and ran to the bathroom.

I grabbed my citrus flavored toothpaste and quickly brushed my teeth, then brushed my bright blond hair, which was wildly sticking out in every direction. Then washed my tan face and darted back to my room to look at the time. 7:27am

_Damn it! I don't have time to make a quick bowl of Ramen!_ _This day is already going to suck ass!_

So I quickly gathered my school books and put them in my backpack. It was then that a piece of paper fell out of my binder; I bent over and picked it up. On the top was my messy chicken scratch writing that said in big letters TEST MONDAY IN BIOLOGY, STUDY!!

"UGH! NO THAT'S TODAY! AND I DIDN'T STUDY!! DAMN IT!" I screamed to my self.

I shoved the piece of paper back in my school bag and ran to the living room to grab my CD player and shoes.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sasuke's car horn. Which was signaling I needed to get my ass outside and quick if I didn't want to walk to school today! I grabbed my school bag, and locked my apartment door.

"Come on Uzamaki, Get a move on! We're going to be late." I heard the cold voice yell from the black Porshe in the front of my apartment.

_It's 7 something in the morning and I already have a headache. Great_… _and to top it off I get to ride with that assfuck to school!_

As I was walking to the car I got out Breaking Benjamin's new CD from my backpack and put in my CD player, not really craving to hear Linkin Park so early in the morning.

"Perfect, this day can't get any better…" I murmured to my self while opening the car door only to get an ear full of Linkin Park. As I expected.

I got into the passenger seat and buckled up without saying a word, keeping my face towards the window. Not really wanting to look the Uchiha in the face, since most of the time just his face tends to piss me the hell off!

"I hope you weren't planning on being early today." He told said in his usual cold tone while putting the car in reverse and speeding off.

I didn't reply back to him, I just remained quiet. Instead I put on my headphones and continued to stare out the window at the rain really coming down now. I hadn't really noticed it before.

_Why did my car have to break down? I really hate riding with Sasuke, he's such an ass. It's bad enough I have every damn class with him but history. Ugh…Today is not going to be a good day... I mean I didn't even get my morning ramen, AND there's a test I didn't study for!! _

I let out a sigh and tried to mentally prepare for a bad day.

-----------------------------------Sasuke's POV -----------------------------------

I glanced over at Uzamaki for a minute. Only to see he had headphones in and was staring out the window.

_He's being unusually quiet… He hasn't said a word__not even an insult._ _What the fucks with him? He's usually cheery in the morning; well at least in class he is…Maybe I should ask him about it, what if he's mad at me? Wait…since when do I care?... Whatever…it never hurts to ask I guess… _

"Hey dobe!" I shouted trying to make sure he could hear me over his headphones.

I glanced over at him while trying to drive at the same time. He took off one of his headphones and I turned off my own music.

"What?" He shot at me with obvious annoyance in his voice.

_Yeah, something is definitely wrong with him…_

"What the hell is your problem?" I shot back at him, with just as much annoyance in my voice.

"What the hell do you mean my problem!? You're the one bothering me to begin with!" He shouted as if my music was still on.

"Look here dobe, somethings bothering you. And I want to know what it is." I shouted right back as I parked my car in the back of the school parking lot.

"Why does it matter to you? You've never cared before! Did you suddenly grow a heart over night Mr. High and Mighty!?" He snapped.

"Uzamaki, I didn't do anything to you. What's your problem? I mean hell; I even picked you up for school this morning! You should be grateful dobe!" I scowled at him, starting to wish I never asked him in the first place.

"Yeah well, next time I'll walk!" He hissed as he got out and slammed the car door.

_What in the hell..._

I sat in my car a minute a bit dazed at the morning excitement.

_Hn… its not weird for us to argue… but this early in the morning? It just doesn't seem right…ugh… I don't care… I do not care. I'll just go to first block and act like nothing happened. He's probably just tired. _

I grabbed my things from the back seat of the car, and headed to the school doors.

-----------------------------------Naruto's POV-----------------------------------

"Hey Naruto!" I heard a voice yell from down the hall.

"What?!" I yelled back, not really knowing who called my name and not caring either.

"Well, geez... good morning to you to." The lazy voice said from behind me. I turned around to face him. Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh, sorry Shika! Hehe… I thought you might have been that damn Uchiha!" I said with a sheepish grin on my face.

I was actually glad to see his lazy ass. He took my mind off of this morning in the car with Sasuke. I started to feel kind of bad… I mean Sasuke was right; he didn't do anything but give me a lift to school. I guess I should say sorry to him in first block…

"You look like you have had a great morning." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I forgot to study for the biology test today, and I didn't get my morning Ramen! Not to mention I had to ride with that damn Uchiha to get to school this morning!" I said not even bothering with my trademark fake grin.

"Don't worry; I was too tired to study last night. So we can fail together. Well… I guess we should get to class… it would be troublesome if we were late." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, Iruka-Sensei will send me to detention if I'm late again!" I shouted and scrambled to get my books from my locker. I had to get to first if I wanted to say sorry to Sasuke!

By the time I was done and I had shut my locker back, Shikamaru was gone. Then the bell rang.

_Damn…well…I might as well go ahead and go to detention…what a day this is so far... _

I thought as I turned to notice a certain red head at the water fountain.

"Hey Gaara, your late too huh?" I said, walking over to him from my locker.

"Hn…So it appears…" He grumbled.

"So... are you going to go to detention?" I asked him, hopeful that I wasn't going to be the only one in detention today.

He grunted a little and stepped away from the water fountain then replied,

"Hn... probably. And you?"

"Yep!" I cheered.

_Score! I'm not going to be alone after all! Not to mention I get to be with Gaara, who happens to look nice in those... OMG...I didn't just think that, I didn't just think that!!! _

"Are you alright? You look a bit red..." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine! Hehe! Lets go!" I grabbed Gaara by the arm and drug him behind me to the detention room.

When we finally got there the door was open, probably expecting us I thought. So we walked in to wait for Kakashi-sensei to acknowledge us standing there.

"Ah, about time boys." He sighed and looked up from his book. The world was still for a moment. Then he smirked at us through his mask and remained silent.

It was then that I noticed something. Gaara and I were linked arms. I felt my face heat up and I glanced at Gaara from the corner of my eye. His lips were twitching upward in a smug smirk while having a staring competition with something across the room. I followed his gaze to the back of the large white room, to the last desk in the fourth row. And thats when I spotted him... Sasuke.

DUN DUN DUN Theres the first chapter. The more reviews, the more motivation!!


	2. Jealousy?

**Sorry for such a slow update!! I broke my ankle and had to have surgery and all kinda of fun stuff! But I'm back up and running! -not literally mind you...- Anyways, I'm sorry again!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters... T.T**

* * *

I followed his gaze to the back of the large white room, to the last desk in the fourth row. And thats when I spotted him... Sasuke.

Chapter 2: Jealousy?

Sasuke's POV

_So the dobe got detention too huh?Not surprising... and with Gaara none the less... Great... they look nice and cozy linked arms too... _

"Gaara and Naruto please have a seat." Kakashi-sensei pointed to two empty seats and sat some papers down on his desk.

Naruto pulled away from Gaara and sat down beside Sasuke; Gaara followed and sat down in front of Naruto.

"See ya Kakashi-sensei." Said a voice from the hall way, followed by foot steps.

"I'll be back boys. I have to um... run some copies!" Kakashi exclaimed and scrambled out the door like his pants were on fire.

_Hn... he's a damn liar. He's off to chase Iruka... _

"Sasuke?..." Naruto whispered and startled me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want dobe?" I hissed, still angry from this morning.

"HEY! Stop with the name calling! I just wanted to apologize for being an asshole this morning! Thats all! But fine! Sheesh!" Naruto yelled and then turned forward to face Gaara, who was already turned around facing him.

"Hn. Whatever." I said while packing my things getting ready to leave detention. It's not like Kakashi would be back anytime soon if he really did go to chase Iruka.

From the corner of my eye all I could see was Gaara leaning seductively towards Naruto, who wasn't really paying attention to him. He was looking at my back from the corner of his eye.

_Hmm... Interesting... Heh..._

"Hey dobe!" I shouted while putting my backpack on and turning to face Naruto.

"WHAT!?" he shouted at me.

_hn... someone is angry..._

"Do you want a ride home? I highly doubt Kakashi will be back. And if he does happen to come back, it's not like he will care that we left. That just means he can go home early too." I said while walking towards the door, not really waiting for an answer. I assume he will follow.

"Yeah... that would be nice I guess. I'm still mad at you though!!" he stated, very unconvincingly.

"Hn whatever." I walked out the door and pulled my car keys out.

_I would him rather ride with me angry... than with Gaara happily... _

"See ya tomorrow Gaara!!" I hear Naruto shout and chase after me.

By the time he caught up with me I was already outside half way to my car.

"Asshole! You could at least wait for me!" he bitched while getting into the passenger seat.

I ignored his comment and turned on the radio. And I got the reaction I didn't expect. Naruto reached over and turned it off. Then turned to the side to look at me. I ignored this as well and kept driving.

_Keep your eyes on the road Sasuke. Do not look back at him._

"Sasuke?" he whispered.

Again, I ignored him.

"Sasuke damn it! Stop ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm driving."

"Lies! I know that you can multi-task you damn Uchiha! Can you at least listen?... I really need to talk to you..." he trailed off.

I glanced over at him quickly, then back to the road.

"I'm listening."

"No your not." he pouted.

_What a brat._..

"Shall I pull over then? Is that what you want?"

_Please say no._

"Yeah! Then maybe you will pay some damn attention!" he unbuckled his seat belt.

My stomach fluttered and I pulled over on the side of the little country road.

"What do you want dobe?" I turned to face him and unbuckled as well.

"Since your my best friend, I was wondering if I could... don't laugh... get some advice..." he trailed off again.

"Advice? On?"

"I think I like someone. But I'm not sure how to tell them." his bright blue eyes looked through me.

My face flushed. I turned to look out the windshield and placed my hands on the steering wheel.

"So who is the girl?" I asked without making eye contact.

"Well... that's the thing... hehehe you see... how should I put this...? Please don't hate me... You know what, never mind. Just take me home." he said quickly and put his seatbelt back on.

"No. You brought this up. Now tell me or walk home."

Why did I care? Why did I need to know?

I turned to face him again. His blue eyes looked at me again, but this time with fear. I have never seen him so... frightened.

"Naruto. What is it? Tell me." I whispered, trying to sooth him.

"I... think... I'm gay..." he whispered almost unautioable.

I sat silent. My heart fluttered again.

_What could I say? Should I be disgusted? I probably should be... but I'm not. _

I looked down at my feet on the pedals.

"Sasuke... please don't hate me..." he said, tears swelling in his eyes.

"You like Gaara, don't you?"

I looked over to see his reaction. He was crying silently now. No longer facing me.

_So he does like Gaara. Figures._

My body ached suddenly, and my blood boiled.

"Don't you?" I hissed.

"No..." he said quietly, still not facing me.

"Then who? Who is it? Who turned you this way?" I raised my voice.

I stared at him, he reached for the door to run. But it was locked from my side. There is no escape.

"Sasuke..." he said weakly, more frightened than before.

"Tell me who it is. Now."

There was silence.

"You..." he whispered and glanced at me then the floor.

* * *

well there ya go! next chappie is up! thanks my reviewers! you guys are the reason i uploaded this soon XD! keep reading my dears! 


	3. Confusion

**First off I would like to thank my reviewers: **

**Candicehrt**

**Cdecfcv**

**Satoshi33girl**

**Sans-Fire**

**Leyu02**

**Love-of-all-Anime**

**Thanks guys! 3**

**By the way, I'm not sure where this is going, so if anyone has a suggestion, feel free to let me know... .;; Until then I'm making it up as I go along . **

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters... T.T

Previously

"Sasuke..." he said weakly, more frightened than before.

"Tell me who it is. Now."

There was silence.

"You..." he whispered and glanced at me.

Chapter 3: Confusion.

Sasukes'POV

My eyes widened and I continued to stare at him.

_I made him gay?... Hah. Nonsense. That can't be. For that to be true, I would have to be someone worth turning gay for... And I'm not. He's such a fool. Although, I'm sure I could take advantage of this... After all... what's the worst that could happen? He wouldn't dare to tell anyone due to his own embarrassment... And I would get my own pleasure from it... It seems to be a win-win situation for me... Heh... _

I turned to stare out the windshield again, avoiding his glances and debating on a plan...

Naruto's POV

_He hates me... He doesn't feel the same... Damn... I knew I shouldn't have told him! Damn it Naruto! You have fucked up big this time! _

"I'm sorry... If ya don't feel the same, I understand! I really do! Hehe... J-just please don't make me walk home... it's kinda dark! Hehe... I don't wanna be jumped or anything! Hehe..." I mumbled, trying to lighten the mood. Which of course, didn't work.

Sasuke stayed silent for a good 5 minutes. He didn't even look at me.

I took in this chance to stare at his features that reflected in the moonlight. Today he had on his black and red Atreyu shirt, and his black Tripp pants with red seams. His soot black hair sticking out in the back with a few locks falling around his pale, slim face. His black eyes stayed focused on something outside the window. Black eyeliner rimmed his dark eyes, which only made him look even paler in the moonlight.

Finally, he put his seat belt on and pulled off the side of the road and continued to drive me home. I put my seatbelt on and stared out the window at the trees whizzing by.

_Damn it... I wish he would turn on some music or something... the silence is killing me... His silence his killing me... _

The car suddenly braked and startled me out of my thoughts. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the hell we were. Sasuke pulled into a drive way, thats when I realized that this is the Uchiha residence.

_Why would he bring me here?..._

"Sasuke?... Wha-"

"Hurry up dobe." Sasuke got out and slammed the car door shut.

I decided my best bet was to follow behind him. It's not like I have a ride home anyway, or anything else to do for that matter. I got out of the car carefully and shut the door. I'm always paranoid his fancy ass car will fall apart with any sudden movements. Damn rich people and their fancy fragile things.

I began to walk toward the door, but stopped. This was the first time I had ever been to Sasuke's house. I looked at the outside, it was at least 2 stories high. I bet there is a good, 7 or 8 rooms in there...

_I could probably move in with him... and he wouldn't even notice... And I bet there is a nice kitchen inside too! I wonder how much ramen I could fit in there! Hehe... _

There was a large front yard, and probably a even bigger back yard. The mail box had the Uchiha symbol and there was a huge garage, probably big enough to fit at least 4 cars in.

_I should probably quit oggling..._

Quickly, I ran to his front door and contemplated opening it.

"Ass... you could have at least waited for me to get out of the car..." I said to my self, and to the shut door. Which suddenly became open.

"Are you co-" Sasuke yelled as he opened the door only to come face to face with me. His coal black eyes stared into my ice blue ones as I looked up at his flawless face. We stood there for a minute, almost nose to nose.

_We're so close... I can feel his breath on my face... I bet he can tell I like him being this close too... I'm freakin blushin like a little girl!... Like Hinata! _

Sasukes'POV

_Well, well. Would you look at that blush... Heh. So he really does like me after all. I wonder... _

I smirked at him and leaned towards his face. Close enough to touch noses now. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his.

I felt him shiver and lean forward into my touch, but I pulled back quickly so our lips wouldn't fully meet.

_I wonder how far I can go with this..._

I grabbed the joint of his elbows on each arm and dragged him into my house and into the living room, he followed willingly.

_I don't want to take this to the bed room... yet... I suppose the couch will do fine... Itachi isn't here so... _

I gave him a shove and he fell backwards onto the large black leather couch. I looked down at him and smirked as he looked up at me, his blue eyes shining with happiness and excitement. I put my hand on the corner of the seat and my knee on the side of his leg and heaved my self into his lap; a leg on each side of him. His face flushed and he put his hands on my hips to steady me.

_What the hell am i doing?... I guess I might as well see where this goes... _

I leaned down close to his face again, then put my lips to his ear.

"I made you gay? How ever did I manage that?" I breathed.

A gasp was all the response I got from him before I latched my lips onto his and ran my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance; which of course I received. I pushed him roughly into the seat while tangling one of my hands into his hair and grinding my hips into his. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Naruto groaned into the kiss, which only made me grind into him harder. I felt him; and my self grow hard with each rock of my hips.

We broke apart for air and I trailed my mouth down to his neck nipping and licking the flesh where the shoulder and neck connect. I'm sure he will have hickeys covering the area. I grinned thinking of Gaara's reaction. He wouldn't be very happy, and that made _me _happy.

"Sasuke..." Naruto gasped and threw his head back.

"Hm..." was the only response I could muster.

"I... love...you..." He gasped.

I stopped what I was doing immediately as his words snapped me back into reality. I quickly pulled my self off him and looked away quickly.

_I do not love him back. I don't. _

"Sasuke?... Are you o-" Naruto whispered but I cut him off.

"Get out." I said coldly without looking at him.

"Wh-what?! But-" He scrambled to his feet and stood in front of me.

"You heard me. I said Get Out. I'll call you a taxi." I stressed the words "get out" as I stared coldly at him, as if nothing had just happened.

"Don't bother!" He shouted, fighting back tears. He wiped his eyes on his shirt, then looked at me one last time.

Then he darted out door.

* * *

Meanie Sasuke.

So... Im thinking about putting Itachi in... Who shall he be paired with? Any ideas?

And should I throw a lemon in?

Tell meh what you think plz!

Reviews are love!


End file.
